


48. A promise fulfilled

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [48]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	48. A promise fulfilled

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) : a promise fulfilled** _   
**players only. backdated. takes place the night after[shopping turns into more](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/12009.html).**

_If you can come before we make it home, I'll let you fuck me._

The words have been ringing in Ryan's head all day long, completely distracting him from anything but busywork. At least the kitchen floor is scrubbed. Never one to back down from a challenge, _of course_ he'd been able to come before they made it home last night. But then that play with the sounds had completely wiped him out for the evening... not so today. Today, he is ready. Spike-hard and set to pounce Sam the second his lover walks in the door.

As he pulls into the drive, Sam's not sure what's waiting for him at home. And not knowing, actually, has him achingly hard already. Eager to find out if Ryan's going to follow his orders. He grabs his bag from the passenger seat, locks the car up behind him and opens the front door, ready for pretty much anything.

The instant the door swings open, Ryan grabs Sam by the shoulders and yanks him in. He throws him back against the wall and covers him, kissing hungrily, already pulling at Sam's shirt. Letting his lover feel just how much he wants him.

Sam groans into Ryan's mouth, his bag dropped to the floor and his hands coming up to Ryan's shoulders, gripping them. He grinds against him, their rigid lengths pressed together, his hole already clenching at the thought of what's coming.

It's difficult not to melt beneath Sam's touch, sparks shooting through Ryan with every hard rub. But he's got other plans tonight. "Get naked," he says breathlessly, already helping Sam out of his shirt, then swiftly undoing his belt and jeans. "Hands and knees."

"Yes, sir," Sam murmurs, eyes twinkling. He sheds his belt and jeans and goes to his knees on the rug, dropping forward to all fours, his legs spread for his lover. For his boy. Christ. His cock jerking at the thought.

"Holy god," Ryan breathes, stunned by the sight. He kicks himself into motion again, dropping to the floor behind Sam and pulling out a tube of lubricant. "You are so fucking sexy," he says, pushing one slick finger into his lover. _Prep me quickly and fuck me hard_ , Sam had ordered. Ryan can do that.

Sam groans at the penetration, pushing back for more, his cock throbbing between his thighs, already wet at its tip.

Ryan echoes the groan and lets his eyes slip shut, working by feel as he presses another finger inside. Sam is so fucking tight, it's tempting as hell to stop what he's doing and rim his lover, gradually opening him up. _Not tonight_. Gritting his teeth, Ryan corkscrews three fingers together, forcing the stretch.

Cursing under his breath, the pain searing through him, Sam drops his head, breathing hard through his nose.

 _Shit_. It's so hard not to stop and check in, natural nurturing instincts rearing up. Ryan bites back the urge and slathers more lube on his fingers, fucking them in and out of his lover. Twisting to rub against Sam's prostate.

"I said quickly," Sam growls even as his cock spurts a blob of precome onto the floor, responding to the pleasure of Ryan's fingers on that small bundle of nerves.

Well hell, then. Ryan grins and bites back a smart remark, one which might derail the proceedings by getting him smacked. Time enough for that later. He pulls his fingers out and covers his cock with the extra lube, then lines up and shoves in with a hard hitch of his hips, shouting at the fucking clench of Sam's body.

Sam cries out, his body quickly but futilely clamping down, Ryan's cock already buried balls-fucking-deep in his hole. "Oh, fuck, yeah," he moans, cock throbbing, dripping more precome onto the rug below.

"God yes," Ryan groans, dizzy with the intensity. He eases out then rocks back inside, taking his time for about five seconds. And then that's fucking it. He digs his fingertips into Sam's hips and drives forward, slamming into his lover again and again, so much friction it almost hurts. "Sam!"

"Harder," Sam demands, going to his forearms, his ass in the air, legs spread for his lover. "Want to feel it," he slurs, eyes closed, every fucking fibre of his being focused on how it feels to be fucked this hard.

"Harder?" Ryan hauls off and smacks Sam's ass, the sound a sharp crack of noise. "Who's the fuckin' slut now, eh?" he teases. He folds himself over his lover, wrapping one arm around Sam's middle, sliding the other hand to close around the nape of Sam's neck. "Work for it," Ryan orders, pushing Sam's head down.

Sam's body clenches with the slap, his cheek stinging, cock throbbing again. A soft curse spilling from his lips as Ryan forces his head down, orders him - _fuck_ \- to work for it. Thigh muscles straining as he shoves back, hard and then harder, forcing his hole to stretch, to take Ryan's cock again and again.

Holy fuck it feels amazing. Ryan's thighs will be beautifully sore just from having Sam slam back against him like this. Still holding Sam's neck, Ryan drops his other hand down to start jerking Sam off, rough, no mercy, demanding him to give up everything.

Fuckfuckfuck. With Ryan's hand working his cock, his hole stretched brutally open on the next thrust back, Sam comes, hard, shouting out his pleasure, his orgasm slamming into him like a fucking freight train.

 _Fuckfuckfuck!_ "Sam," Ryan gasps, clinging to the edge by sheer bare-knuckled will. His body strains towards completion, every impulse forcing him on. "Sir! Please! Please let me come!"

Sam nods. "Do it. Fuck. Fill me," he demands, continuing to shove back, his cock still spurting wildly, adding to the mess beneath him.

Ryan comes with a howl, pumping into Sam's ass, come dribbling down. It feels so fucking good, pounding deep, letting every drop flood out of him into his lover. Until his legs are shaking and his thrusts grow erratic. He pulls out and sits down heavily, immediately yanking Sam back to lie down with him.

It hurts when Ryan pulls out and Sam chokes back a whimper. Tugged downward, he buries his face against his lover's throat, hugging him hard, arm wrapped around his middle.

"God I love you, love you, love you," Ryan murmurs breathlessly, stroking over Sam's shoulders, his back, soothing touches for them both. He twists to cradle Sam between his thighs. "My baby. Mine to love. Mine."

 _My baby._ With anyone else the words would make Sam cringe but with Ryan they seem right. Words of endearment, of love, of possession. "Yours," he whispers back, kissing Ryan's throat, finally drawing back so he can look him in the eye. " _Yours_."

Ryan nods, a dreamy smile on his face. "Yours," he whispers. As if there's any doubt.  



End file.
